Psicologysalud Wiki
Bienvenido a Psicologia de la salud Wiki La obesidad infantil La Obesidad infantil Definición ' Según Danielle (2006). La obesidad proviene del latín “obesus”, que significa “persona que posee exceso de gordura”. O bien es una enfermedad caracterizada por el aumento de la grasa corporal, acompañada por un aumento de peso. Esta definición aplicada con el infante resulta en Obesidad Infantil. La publicación escrita por Rodríguez (2006) hace mención acerca de la obesidad: Generalmente se evalúa la obesidad usando el índice de Masa Corporal (ICM), que se define como el peso en kilogramos de un sujeto, dividido por el cuadrado de la altura en metros (Kg./m2). Un IMC por encima de 25 Kg. /m2 es interpretado como sobreso y por encima de 30 Kg. /m2 es obesidad. En palabras de Bravo (1994). La obesidad es, por definición, un acúmulo excesivo del depósito graso del organismo. Y si se utiliza los referentes nosológicos de la clínica clásica, la obesidad es una enfermedad del tejido adiposo. Estas tres definiciones de obesidad se aterrizan tanto en los adultos como en los jóvenes, o en este caso particular de los niños, etapa que estará abordando el presente trabajo. '''Conceptualización ' Rivera (2007). Conceptualiza que la obesidad es una enfermedad crónica que se caracteriza por grasas corporales, fundamentalmente triglicéridos, almacenadas en el tejido adiposo. Medina (2010). Menciona que la obesidad es un exceso de grasa corporal en la relación con la talla, que se manifiesta la mayoría de las veces por un peso superior al considerado como normal. Estudios realizados en niños y adolescentes indican que el proceso de aterosclerosis comienza en la infancia y se asocia de forma significativa con la obesidad, así como con otros componentes del síndrome metabólico (SM). En cuanto a Rivera (2007). La obesidad es una enfermedad crónica que se caracteriza por exceso de grasas corporales, fundamentalmente triglicéridos, La obesidad está asociada a trastornos de los lípidos, lo que empeora el pronóstico, perjudicando a los niños en un riesgo cardiovascular. El problema es que la sociedad no hace relación con está enfermedad, sino que piensa que ser “obeso” es signo de salud, y otros piensan que está enfermedad sólo recae en adultos, por ello urge hacer conciencia a la sociedad. (Pajuelo, 2003) Según datos de la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) es probable que existen mil millones de personas adultas que padecen de sobrepeso y aproximadamente trescientos millones de personas obesas en el mundo. Pero además, se estima que dos mil millones de niños y adolescentes sufren de sobrepeso u obesidad. (Danielli, 2006). Es alarmante saber que estas estadísticas están siendo reales en México. La obesidad infantil ha crecido hasta alcanzar proporciones epidémicas. Los pediatras atienden constantemente a los niños en riesgo de obesidad. Según (Hassink, 2009) se presenta a todos los niveles y afecta, de manera alarmante, a los pacientes más jóvenes. De los niños de 2 a 5 años de edad, el 26, 2% tiene valores de IMC mayores que el 85%, mientras que el 13, 9% ya son obesos, con IMC mayores que el 95%. Aunque no existe en demasía información sobre los niños obesos como los adultos; pero reportes nacionales y locales muestran este problema de salud en los niveles socioeconómicos altos y en las áreas urbanas que en los niños de áreas rurales. (Pajuelo, 2003) El problema es que estos niños seguirán siendo obesos de adultos, a la vez con los problemas de nutrición, al parecer el problema va a ser mayor en el futuro, por lo que se necesita la prevención y promoción de la salud. '''EPIDEMIOLOGÍA DE LA OBESIDAD La Organización Mundial de la Salud considera a la obesidad como un problema mundial, por lo cual considera que es una prioridad, así que desde 1990, ha buscado diseñar y poner en práctica campañas de prevención y control. La obesidad es un problema de salud que aqueja a la gran mayoría de la población, México es uno de los países con mayor población con obesidad para ser exactos es el segundo lugar en obesidad en adultos y el primer lugar en obesidad infantil según cifras de la Organización para la Cooperación y Desarrollo Económico. Las cifras han ido incrementando año con año aceleradamente, y esto puede afirmarse al comparar la información recabada en diferentes encuestas realizadas por la Secretaria de Salud de distintos años, en el año de 1980 eran cifras no alarmantes, entre 1988 y 1997 el incremento en sobrepeso en niños menores de 5 años aumento un 27% , de 5 a 11 años un 25%, en el caso de las mujeres en edad reproductiva se incremento un 70%, desgraciadamente esto ha ido en aumento, en los estados del sur el incremento es menor que en los del norte, ya que como es bien sabido las condiciones en la calidad de vida también son menores. Esto es algo alarmante ya que conlleva a un mayor porcentaje de probabilidades de desencadenar otras enfermedades como diabetes, hipertensión, enfermedades crónicas y degenerativas, como algunos tipos de cáncer. Los factores o determinantes principales que desencadenan que una persona tenga sobrepeso u obesidad son los siguientes: Mala alimentación: En nuestro gran parte del país y por las condiciones de vida se ha optado por consumir alimentos chatarra y comida rápida, ya que como su nombre lo dice es rápida, ya esta echa pero no cuenta con las porciones adecuadas de nutrición establecidos en el plato del bien comer. Dentro de esta misma, el consumo excesivo o nulo de alimentos de algún tipo, por ejemplo muchas harinas, pastas verduras y frutas, tomando en cuenta que todos los excesos son malos. Cabe mencionar que no se tiene una cultura para alimentarse adecuadamente, existe mucha desinformación a la población. Vida sedentaria: La falta de movimiento es otra de las causas, es muy cómodo quedarse en casa a jugar algún tipo de videojuego o simplemente ver televisión que ir a practicar algún deporte, ir a caminar, correr, bailar, que permita quemar las calorías que se consumen durante el día y que además llenan de energía a la persona y la vuelve más activa. Dependiendo del nivel socioeconómico y los tipos de poblaciones ya sea rural, urbana, urbano marginada, entre otras, ya que determinan el tipo de alimentación. Los medios de comunicación en ocasiones fomentan el consumo de los alimentos con altos contenidos calóricos, grasos y azucares. Cabe mencionar que los problemas que se desencadenan muchas veces son incurables, además esto disminuye la calidad de vida y aumenta el número de mortandad ya que actualmente las muertes por enfermedades degenerativas ocupan uno de los primeros lugares, implican un costo elevado par las personas que las padecen y para las instituciones que las atienden. Actualmente existen muchas campañas que buscan combatir este problema como la promoción de actividades físicas, programas en centros de salud para diseñar un plan de acción para cada persona con bajos costos, la promoción al consumo de frutas y verduras, agua potable, enseñar a los padres para que trasmitan a sus hijos el consumo de una dieta equilibrada, disminuir el consumo de azucares y grasas. Es de gran importancia atender este problema con la población que tiene algún tipo de obesidad, pero serían más importantes las campañas de prevención para que así la población cuide su alimentación y mantenga su peso acorde a su talla, no solo por estética sino por salud física y mental Referencias Bravo, J. (1994). La obesidad: monografía de Sociedad Española de Endocrinología. Madrid, España: Ediciones Díaz de Santos, p. 8. Medina, F. E. F. A. Caracterización clínica y bioquímica de la obesidad en niños y adolescentes. Redalyc, Volumen XVI (4), pp. 1-12. Pajuelo, J. Rocca J. Gamarra. M. Obesidad infantil: sus características antropométricas y bioquímicas. Anales de la Facultad de Medicina. pp. 21-26 Rodríguez Rossi Rubén. La obesidad infantil y los efectos de los medios electrónicos de comunicación. Investigación en Salud, Volumen VIII (2), p. 95. Hassink, (2009). Obesidad Infantil. Prevención, intervenciones y tratamiento de atención primaria. Madrid, España: Editorial Médica Panamericana, p. 1. Rivera, G. Tratamiento de la Obesidad; Nuevas Perspectivas. Revista Mexicana de Ciencias Famacéuticas, Volumen 38 (2), p. 48. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse